Recently wellbore treatment apparatus have been developed that include a wellbore treatment string for staged well treatment. The wellbore treatment string is useful to create a plurality of isolated zones within a well and includes an openable port system that allows selected access to each such isolated zone. The treatment string includes a tubular string carrying a plurality of external annular packers that can be set in the hole to create isolated zones therebetween in the annulus between the tubing string and the wellbore wall, be it cased or open hole. Openable ports, passing through the tubing string wall, are positioned between the packers and provide communication between the tubing string inner bore and the isolated zones. The ports are selectively openable and include a sleeve thereover with a sealable seat formed in the inner diameter of the sleeve. By launching a plug, such as a ball, a dart, etc., the plug can seal against the seat of a port's sleeve and pressure can be increased behind the plug to drive the sleeve through the tubing string to open the port and gain access to an isolated zone. The seat in each sleeve can be formed to accept a plug of a selected diameter but to allow plugs of smaller diameters to pass. As such, a port can be selectively opened by launching a particular sized plug, which is selected to seal against the seat of that port.
Unfortunately, however, such a wellbore treatment system may tend to be limited in the number of zones that may be accessed. In particular, limitations with respect to the inner diameter of wellbore tubulars, often due to the inner diameter of the well itself, restrict the number of different sized seats that can be installed in any one string. For example, if the well diameter dictates that the largest sleeve seat in a well can at most accept a 3¾″ plug, then the well treatment string will generally be limited to approximately eleven sleeves and, therefore, treatment can only be effected in eleven stages.